


何以为家/Self-exiled

by BookmarkofNYC



Category: Knives Out (2019), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookmarkofNYC/pseuds/BookmarkofNYC
Summary: 现实+电影各种拉郎配，包视角更多是对knives out中想表达的东西的一点反馈
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Drysdale, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Ransom Drysdale/Carter Baizen
Kudos: 9





	何以为家/Self-exiled

【何以为家/Self-exiled】

Chris是波士顿郊外长大的，地地道道的新英格兰地区人。与他那一身浑然天成的痞气和绅士风度比起来，我似乎有点过于正经，不太像美国人。不过我并不是很在乎这些事情，因为我是纽约人，美国人只是纽约人的一个子集而已。

所以每当Chris讲起他在波士顿的事情时，我的内心其实并没有太过兴奋。可是最近他总是有意无意地提醒我，哪怕在拍戏成名之前，他也在当地如何如何受人追捧。最近我在洛杉矶有工作，本打算和以前一样在贝弗利山庄的四季酒店长订一间房。结果Chris死缠烂打，硬是要我搬到他位于山顶的家去，还在我得空休息的小长假里频繁把我拉回波士顿小住——就在那个离他长大的地方车程不过10分钟的小镇上。

在某个第二天又要回波士顿的前夜，Chris准备洗澡，还非把我从沙发上拉起来，拖进近浴室聊天。

他站在透明的玻璃隔间里，水哗啦哗啦地响，雾气盖在玻璃上，只显现出他的躯干的影子。我站在隔间外，一边玩手机一边听Chris拉大嗓门跟我说话。

他说起他学生时代最好的朋友Ransom Thrombey。

他们总是一起去Ransom的小说家外公Harlan Thrombey的庄园里玩。Harlan的庄园在一块高地上，周边都是树林。砖红色的小楼装饰着灰蓝色的尖顶，像是从法国若瑟兰城堡的某个角落偷偷切下运来的。英国橡木包裹着墙壁的线条，画着骷髅的彩绘玻璃镶嵌着门窗。五颜六色的玩偶摆件、翡翠琉璃灯柱和绚丽的挂毯让人觉得这就像是住着通灵魔法师的城堡。

Chris说他在暑假的时候经常和Ransom一起给他外公当研究助理，收集写作资料，实验犯罪手法。这让他一度想要当像希区柯克那样的悬疑片导演。Harlan是个睿智的老人家，又十足慷慨，每次都给他们很多零花钱当报酬。这让Chris得以在16岁生日的时候给自己买了一辆奥迪A3。不过他很快就把那辆车给卖掉了，因为他高中毕业之后决定去混纽约的演艺圈。

水声停了，他从淋雨隔间里走出来。

“没想到你的导演梦是这样开始的，”我打趣，“为什么不把奥迪开去纽约？”

Chris随意用浴巾擦了擦身体，然后挑了挑眉毛对我说：“我可付不起你们那高昂的停车费，宝贝。”

我翻了个白眼。

Chris说他离开波士顿的前一天，Ransom给他办了个盛大的派对。他们早就在非法年龄偷偷喝过酒，Ransom更是藏了不少在他的床底下。据说那天他们把Ransom的库存都清空了。他们那时候年轻，不懂离情别意，只是一个劲地玩。往来的小姑娘和小伙子一个接一个，跟乱花从中的蝴蝶一样。

Chris说他就是那天晚上破的处。

听到这里我觉得全身神经一紧。

然后他又嬉皮笑脸地凑到我跟前说他喝多了不记得第一次是和谁。

气得我作势要伸手往他下面那个尺寸monster级别的dick上捏一把——竟还被他躲了过去。

算一算我和Chris认识快十年了。我还记得我们第一次对台本的时候他的样子，那时他的脸型更尖削一点。刚在一起的时候，我们都在忙事业。我总是忙着试镜和体验不同的角色，比较随心所欲。而Chris则是做梦都想摆脱他“美国甜心”的形象。

现在倒好，他和漫威的合同到期，完全可以摆脱美国队长这个IP然后free to go，资源和金钱对于他来说全然不是障碍的时候，Chris Evans先生竟然成天跟我唠叨以前哪个哪个影后追过他，在高中的时候有多少女孩子邀请他当毕业舞会的搭档，甚至跟我讨论那个荒唐的告别party——特别是在我很忙，不太有时间搭理他的时候。没人对伴侣的风流韵事能报以开放轻松的态度。可每当我在床头灯下抚摸到他越蓄越密的络腮胡和越来越高的发际线，再看到床头柜上摊开的各式各样的剧本邀约，我感觉心里又软化了下来，心想也就随他去吧。

大概是为了安抚我，第二天我们去机场的路上他跟我说，其实他还在波士顿的时候也没有多张扬。Ransom才是最突出的，和Ransom比他可算正经朴实了。

Ransom的妈妈生意做得大，对他又宠，爸爸不怎么管他，外公对他十分偏爱。Chris说他那时候可羡慕Ransom了，有花不完的零花钱。Scott甚至还暗恋过人家。再加上Ransom会打扮，一副公子哥的派头，想跟他约会的善男信女数也数不过来。但是Ransom自觉没人配得上他，直到今天都还在情场上长袖善舞。Ransom很聪明，以他家在麻省的人脉关系，上个如雷贯耳的大学自然不是难事。但他就是不好好学习，不好好干正事，在大二那年还因为逃课被勒令休学了一整年。Chris知道以前有一个叫Carter Baizen的纽约年轻人曾经和Ransom鬼混过一段时间。他们好像是在牌桌上认识的。Carter号称是上东区有头有脸的公子哥，但更是个令人望而生畏的赌徒。那会儿Ransom经常翘课，开着他的跑车来纽约找Carter，顺便看一看Chris。可是不知怎么的，Ransom突然之间不再来纽约了。

虽然常听到Chris提个一两句，不过我从没见过Ransom。

我见到Ransom真人，还是这次回波士顿的时候，在一个颇为私密的聚会上。

我之前一直不理解，为什么Chris还把这种不务正业的寄生虫看得那么重。我起初以为是Chris拍《午夜邂逅》的时候Ransom给他注资的原因。后来仔细想想，《午夜邂逅》成本不过百万，与其说是注资倒不如说是Chris故意让Ransom入股。

直到我真的见到了他。

我觉得Chris形容的那个Ransom和真人比起来一点也不为过，甚至还有点轻描淡写。Ransom不仅骄傲，而且确实有骄傲的资本。他像一个让人多都躲不及的瘟神，又像一轮从海里初生的太阳。Ransom长得英俊斯文，身材健硕，脸上干干净净的没有胡须，鬓角修整得落落大方。那天他穿着一件白色打底衫和一件焦糖色的羊绒开衫，领口随意搭着的几何图案长围巾垂下来，故意修饰颀长又宽厚的身躯。

我和Chris分别开两辆车而来，为的是假装我碰巧来波士顿出差，临时被Chris给叫来捧场。我和Chris一前一后进去的时候Ransom正眯着一双深邃的眼睛，坐在大厅正中央的一个扶手椅上。我打赌他也看到了我们。

“原来是你把陪我masturbate的小伙伴给抢走了，是不是？”

Ransom狠狠地盯着我看了一番，然后扫了Chris一眼，道貌岸然地像是在说什么初次见面之类的台词。

我和Chris的关系并没有对社会公开，但是圈内人多半都能猜到一点。要是放在我刚和妈妈来美国那会儿，甚至没跟Chris在一起之前，Ransom这种雅痞我一般是招架不住的。

我感觉Chris想说什么，但是我抢在了他前面：“看来我得买点什么礼物补偿你。”

“哇哦，真的吗？”Ransom眼珠一转，然后伸出手来要跟我握手，似乎我这样才过了他的关。我看到他还朝Chris眨了眨眼。

Ransom一杯接一杯地喝，从波本和到苏格兰。他跟Chris的交流内容我插不上话，索性就不跟他们坐一起了。来聚会的多半都是当地的名人贵胄，偶尔还能碰上个别我叫得上名字，有过一面之缘的人。但是其实这种和陌生人的聚会对我来说更不公平，因为干我们演员这一行的特殊性就在于，人们都认得我们的脸。所以上来跟我搭话的人比我想象中还要多。

我好不容易找到个空隙到别墅二楼的阳台上透透气。我趴在栏杆上，随意往楼下看了一眼，然后看到一个长得很好看的男人，也在往上看我。我一时有点愣住，我感觉我仿佛在哪里见过他。然后他朝我笑了笑，便走近屋内去了。

当天晚上我再次找到Chris的时候，他和Ransom喝得都有点多。至少多到他俩都没法独自安全开车回去。我感觉他俩之间的氛围有点微妙的变化，两人嘴里都念念有词的。我试探性地推了推Chris，他便朝我肩膀上栽过来，我废了不少功夫才稳住他。

Ransom还坐在高背椅上，歪着头看向我和Chris。“Chris，pal，”他一只手撑着泛着红的脸颊，一边笑着，吞了口唾沫，说，“把你男朋友让给我算了，不然谁送我回家。”

Ransom这人口无遮拦我算是领教过了。正当我发愁怎么处理Ransom的时候，刚才我在阳台上看到的男子走了过来。

“嗨，我是Charles，Charles Blackwood，”他穿着体面的浅蓝色西装，微微欠身跟我点点头。我也朝他致意了一下。“我是Ransom的朋友，我可以送他回家。”他依旧站在我面前，脸上过分的笑容在发光，就像晴朗夜空里的月亮。

我答应下来，心想能来这里聚会的想必也不是什么不入流的人物。临走的时候我还特地跟门卫打听过，门卫说Charles Blackwood是附近一个已故资产家的侄子，不是什么闲杂人等。于是我就更放心了。

后来回了洛杉矶，我听Chris说，Charles最后确实送Ransom回家去了，还一直送到床上。

Chris说这事的时候表情挺开心的。

“Ransom的情人那么多，但是跟我报备过的就两个。”

“有必要这么开心？”我故意问他。

“Oh, man，”Chris意味深长地了我一眼，好像我是个说了傻话的小孩，“我的老朋友说不定可以从此和我一样安分守己，我为什么不开心？”

“看看你，Evans，”我啧了一声。

在这之后大概两个月，Ransom和Charles来拉斯维加斯赌博看秀，搞完直接租了个私人飞机直飞Burbank机场来找我和Chris。

Chris那天在Universal市补拍棚内，所以我去接他们。Charles见到我像是很熟悉一样，依旧是满脸笑容。我开着我那辆两门的捷豹，只能委屈Charles爬到后座。但Charles一点也不为后方狭小的空间感到拘束，反倒是用手勾着我的椅背一路说个不停。

“你知道吗，Sebastian，上个星期五我们一晚上就赢了70多万，”他非常大方地坦诚相道，“这大概是我第一次干这么大一票了。”

70多万刀不是个小数字，即使对于有一定知名度的演员来说，也算是个小成本电影的中位数片酬。

我觉得Charles是心里打着小算盘的人，而且他的表面工作做得非常完美妥帖，让人不觉得难受。他们第二天睡到日上三竿才起来。随后就借了我们的车去了罗迪欧大街。回来的时候大包小包堆满了整个门厅。我看着那些名牌包装袋，想起小时候在罗马尼亚的生活，有种恍如隔世的感觉。索性我和Chris的容忍度还不错。但是他们到了晚上闹得就有点过分了。

可能是客房那扇同样对着山谷，又可能是俯瞰市中心琼楼玉宇的超大落地窗过于撩人。晚上玻璃闷闷地振动，我在隔壁的房间几乎可以脑补出他们趴在窗户上对着大自然的画面。

又过了半年，我正在亚特兰大拍漫威的电视剧，Chris则在波士顿的家里。这样我们只用两三个小时的飞行就能在周末见面，不用花一整天的时间往返横跨整个大陆。我照例在周五下午回波士顿去，却听到Chris说Ransom跟Charles分手了。

周六的时候，Ransom的外公Harlan邀请亲朋好友去他那栋仿佛自己就能开口说故事的庄园做客。Harlan得知Chris也在波士顿，所以他也在邀请之列。而我则是由于对那栋传说中的大宅很好奇，所幸以Ransom和Chris朋友的身份不请自来。

Ransom开着他那辆古董车来接我们。我发现他的脸变圆了一点，其他打扮依旧如常。

“我终于知道你那副痞里痞气还喋喋不休的德行从哪学来的了。”

晚饭席间我偷偷在Chris耳边说。

此刻这家人又在上演哭哭啼啼、各执己见的争论。不得不说，Ransom在家人面前的攻击力和蛮横度比在外面时还要强上十倍。眼看着他都要把他的舅妈给气哭了。

饭后Ransom一个人跑去一楼阳台的甲板上抽烟。没人愿意去跟他搭话，家里的人都各自聊各自的话题。Chris和我被Ransom的表妹缠住，毕竟小姑娘对男明星多少都有点幻想。就连他那个寡妇舅妈也总是谄媚地跟我们献殷勤。

最后还是位高权重的Harlan借走了Chris去一旁聊天，我也才得以借上厕所的理由稍稍脱身。

从厕所出来，我在屋内巡视了一圈都没有见到Ransom。我走到那扇镶着彩绘玻璃的门前，推门走到阳台上，一阵冷空气袭来。我一低头发现Ransom正靠门边的藤椅上，闭着眼睛，像是睡着了。

屋外和室内的温度相差大，这两天下过好几场雨，远处树林的枝叶在晚间冒着雾气。门廊上的灯光虽然亮堂，但是四周的黑暗像是要吞噬光线一样，让它往房子周围四散开去。Ransom的毛衣外套往一边耷拉下来，一只手撑在椅子的扶手上。我注意到他的手指甲修剪的很整齐，就像他抹着定型喷雾的头发一样，严丝合缝的。Ransom的厚实胸口微微地起伏，或许是真的睡着了。如果他就这样安静地睡下去，还真有点正人君子的模样。我从没想过Ransom会在大家都闹哄哄的席间一个人躲在暗处，疲态尽显。他总是摆出一幅桀骜不驯的态度，风风火火地，像个暴徒。

大概是听到了我的动静，Ransom果决地睁开了眼睛，迟疑了片刻：

“Sebastian？”

“在这里睡觉会着凉的，Ransom。”

他撇了撇嘴，双手来到胸前做了个投降的动作：“能帮我拿杯威士忌来吗，随便哪种都行。”

我回屋里帮他拿酒。Ransom的父母和舅舅正在玩牌。我很快就找来一杯倒好了的酒，转身推门再出去的时候，他们的时高时低的说话声和筹码碰撞的琳琅声也随着风被带出来，然后又随着门被关上。

“我的家人就是这样。”Ransom接过酒杯时对我说。

我并不想听别人的家务事，但也不想回到那个闹哄哄的缺氧客厅里。

“你有什么烦心事吗？”我在他对面的椅子上坐下，我感觉我是明知故问。

Ransom不做声色地看了我一眼，然后抿了一大口酒，享受般地皱着眉头发出一声介于“哦”和“啊”之间的感叹声。他没有立刻回答我的问题，而是调整了一番坐姿，而是装腔作势地搓了搓手，清了清嗓子，斜睨着我问道：“要是Chris没有今天的名誉和财富，你还会跟他在一起吗？”

好问题。

我和Chris在一起的时候两人都有了一定事业基础，所以并不存在谁为了金钱去攀附谁的问题。我们没有什么名义上的共同财产，但我们都知晓彼此的财务状况。Chris除了拍片挣钱还偶尔做一些联合制片投资，而我则比较保守，片酬多半都交给银行的财富管理经理。

我没有想过这个问题的答案，因为这并不构成我和Chris在一起的基础。

“我想会的。”

“哈，那你们可真配，”他又狠狠地盯着我看了半天，端起杯子又喝了一口。我以为他会继续解释，但是Ransom抿着嘴不说话。“我可不相信什么操蛋的真爱，”过了一会他又继续说，“没人不喜欢我的钱，那些对我献殷勤的人，谁不爱我的信托基金、我妈的公司还有我外公的大名。”

我不予置评，做好了继续听他发牢骚的准备。却不料他从口袋里随手捞出一个黑乎乎的，还泛着金属光泽的玩意，轻轻朝我抛过来。

“送给你了。”

我条件反射地接过来——这样的敏锐度多亏了演冬兵时拍匕首戏的刻苦训练。

那是一块带万年历的积家大师，鳄鱼皮表带被扣得紧紧的，就像刚刚从表盒的内衬枕芯上取下来。

“你在开玩笑吗，”我拿着手表在他眼前晃了晃，“这东西很贵的。”

“你不要，就给Chris。”

我有点不明白。我看向手里冰凉的物体，腕表的深蓝指针在平滑地转动。我一翻转，透明的表盘背面露出正在晃晃悠悠工作的自动上链机芯。

我忽然明白了，弦月形状的活动金属盘上的logo下方，刻着“R to C”的字样。

“行了，”Ransom放下手里的空酒杯。“我舅舅和我妈的牌技都一样差，”他站起来，头也不回地往屋内走去，随手抬起朝我摆了摆，“趁他们还没下场，我要进去赢我的筹码了。”

第二天早上我们大家要离开的时候，两条猎犬朝着我和Chris撒欢了好一阵，就像舍不得我们走似的。可Ransom一过来，它们便像是见了外人一样狂吠。Ransom把狗赶走，然后上车载我们回去。我们一路上没有多说什么话。仅有的交流是我和Ransom在后视镜里的一次对视，最后这个对视以Ransom的偏头它顾而告终。

我没想到，没过多久我再一次见到Ransom，竟然是在监狱的探望室里。我和Chris看到他被逮捕的新闻之后立刻回波士顿，好不容易才有机会见到他。

“我被除名了，就这么简单。”他一只手搭在对面的桌上，说得轻描淡写。

“你他妈的放屁！”Chris咬牙切齿地说，我能感觉到他的全身肌肉都是紧绷的，要不是旁边还站着值班人员，估计Chris马上就要给他一拳，然后警铃就会响起。

“如果你就是要问这些和条子一样无聊的问题，就赶紧滚回去，”Ransom往椅背上一靠，嗤之一笑“我还以为你会给我带几只雪茄来。”

我听见Chris粗重的喘气声，扭头看过去，他的眼睛已经红了。

“我当年就应该带着你一起去闯纽约，而不是任由你呆在保温箱里。”

Chris自顾自地说，那种精妙的语气我一辈子都忘不了，像在忏悔，又像在宣告信奉一个不敢为人提及的宗教。

Ransom看着他，没有接话。而我坐在一边和空气没什么区别。Ransom除了在进门时看过我一眼之外，就再没有把目光移到我身上。

“哪有什么如果，”过了很久，久到Ransom的眼神已经开始空茫，才又听到他的声音，“Ransom Thrombey这个名字就应该和钱放在一起，没了它们我什么也不是。”

这间探望室没有窗户，唯一的日光灯像是没有温度一样冰凉。

我想起Chris说他们之前一起做暑期研究，想起他说他们少年时代一起荒唐玩乐，想起他说他们各奔东西，想起Chris带着Ransom投资他拍的电影。

“我厌倦这种日子了，”Ransom的喉腔发出一声闷闷的哽咽，“是我甩了Charles，我恨他只爱我的钱。”

我猛然想起那块刻着“R to C”的手表。

他终于回答了我的那个问题，那个在屋外藤椅上找到他时问他的问题。

“所以我赌了一把，要么拿着我的遗产全身而退继续行尸走肉地做原本那个我，要么彻底与我的过去做个了断。”

“为什么，”我感觉心里涌起一阵苍茫而空洞的悲伤，“这代价太重了。”

Ransom终于看了我一眼，似笑非笑地，眼睛里偷着无法用语言形容的孤独和骄傲。

“我是个赌徒，从一开始就是，亲爱的，”他看了一眼正皱着眉头的Chris，那眼神结结实实的，然后又撇过头来看我，眼里透着摇曳的亮光，语气寂寥又温情，“而他不一样。”

我和Chris出来时，外面的积雪已经很厚了。今年波士顿的初雪来的很早，Chris的车轮胎还没来得更换成雪地专用的型号。往家里开的时候，车子有点打滑。我们一路小心翼翼地行驶，好不容易安全地抵达Chris那栋需要上几级台阶才能站到大门前的高抬木屋。我第一次来波士顿的时候，Chris就是站在那个台阶上，在一个下过小雨的夏季午后，把手插在牛仔裤的口袋里微笑着迎接我。

我跟在他身后进门，侧身合上大门的门锁。然后我一回身就撞进了一片冰凉的纤维里。Chris的双手紧紧捆绑着我的肩旁，我感觉我本就被冻得发红的鼻子要被他的外套磨得生疼。我慢慢把我的脸从他还顶着雪花的肩胛骨处抽离出来，轻轻埋进他没有系围巾的脖子里，把眉心紧锁的烦恼都印刻在他光滑的皮肤上。

我也不记得我们维持了这个动作有多久，就好像我们本就不能分开一样。

我一口又一口地呼吸Chris身上的气味。熟悉的、让人安然存放心灵的体味和屋子里壁炉散发出的甜蜜火光引导我悻悻地睁开眼睛——刚好看到放在客厅壁炉边柜上的那块手表。

一直到很多年以后，我们都没有戴过它。

它的表带始终维持着扣好的样子，就像在维持某种祭奠的仪式，庄重又悲伤。

END


End file.
